Dangerous Actions
by kamenashi
Summary: RemusxSirius oneshot. Written for a friend. Sirius wants to do something dangerous, and Remus agrees, not knowing what he's getting himself into.


**Disclaimer**: The characters don't belong to me. I wrote this for a friend, enjoy and review. This was my first time ever writing Remus/Sirius, so I know it's not perfect. Thanks.

* * *

_It had been a year since his friend and lover was murdered. Remus Lupin sat in a rather uncomfortable chair in a quiet room. The room contained nothing but the wooden chair, a photo album, and a lantern. The walls were concrete and the small space had a chilly air about it. The aging man pulled a shawl tighter around himself and opened the photo album with a soft sigh, able to see his breath in front of him. He always hated looking at photo albums, since the memories made him miss the days he'd spend in his dormitory at Hogwarts, wrapped in Sirius' arms. Those days had long since passed, and Remus' mouth formed a thin line as he stared down at a photo of a younger version of himself with one of Sirius' arms thrown over his shoulder. They both had smiles on their faces and were waving up at the older version of Lupin who now had tears welling at the corners of his eyes as he remembered the day the photo was taken._

Seventh year. Outside by the lake. Remus had been buried in his usual book and paid no attention to his surroundings, and he was in a good mood. Peter sat near him, playing with the grass and looking rather bored. James was off with Lily Evans, and in the back of Remus' mind, he wondered where Sirius was. The boy had become so lonely when his best friend started slowly abandoning him for the red haired girl and he often walked around in a dream like state, no longer getting pleasure out of teasing Severus Snape.

Remus heard a familiar sigh and looked over just as Sirius sat down next to him, frowning deeply. Remus sighed as well and closed the book he had been reading. "Let's go do something, Padfoot," he offered, not bothering to ask his friend what was wrong since he already knew. He always knew.

Sirius bit into his lower lip and wanted to do something extremely dangerous. Well, he always wanted to do something dangerous. But that day it was different. He wanted to do something so dangerous that James would have to notice him again. So Sirius nodded slowly, trying to think of what to do. "Back to the dormitory," he muttered, getting to his feet before absently pulling Remus up by the hand.

The other raised a questioning eyebrow but allowed Sirius to nearly drag him to their dormitory, leaving Peter alone outside and forgotten. One inside the abandoned room, Sirius pushed Remus towards a bed and Remus landed on the bed with a startled look on his face.

Padfoot had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he reached into his trunk and brought out a pair of handcuffs.

Remus stifled a laugh, his cheeks darkening slightly as he looked innocently at the other. "Oh, and what are those for?"

Sirius frowned cutely. Moony bloody well knew what the handcuffs were for, they had done it tons of times by now. He let out a low growl from the back of his throat before climbing on top of the other, hungrily kissing and biting and sucking at every bare spot of flesh he could find before growing impatient and unzippering the other's trousers, pulling them down and off and tossing them aside with no care at all.

Moony allowed Sirius to do whatever he wanted to him, not minding at all. Moans escaped from the back of his throat as he rocked his hips upwards towards the other, needing to be touched.

Placing a soft kiss to Remus' lips, Sirius smirked as he pulled away and unbuttoned Remus' shirt, taking it off and throwing it onto the floor. All that was left on the other boy was his boxers and, with a certain glint in his eye, Padfoot shamelessly pulled off the other's boxers and threw them to the ground as well, looking at the other's erection.

_In that chilly room, a wave of heat passed through Remus' body as he clearly remembered everything that happened. Shifting uncomfortably in the wooden chair, Remus let the tears spill over as he continued staring at that particular picture._

Groaning loudly, Remus bucked his hips even higher, opening his eyes to glare at Sirius pleadingly. p It was no use. Padfoot took the handcuffs and put one around Remus' hands and the other around the bedpost. Then he gave Moony's cock a teasing lick, sending chills up Remus' spine, before getting to his feet and starting to strip slowly.

Painfully slow, Remus realised, watching the other tug his trousers down to his hips before doing a dance and slowly, slowly, slowly shaking his tight trousers off of himself. Then he took just as long unbuttoning his shirt and stepping out of his trainers and socks. It felt like it took forever and by the time the other was finally done, Remus' cock was nearly throbbing with need. "Sirius," he warned, breathing deeply.

Satisfied with how much the other was squirming and how sweat was pouring off his face, Sirius smiled slightly before climbing in between his legs. Moments later, he finished preparing the other. Sirius leaned forward to kiss Remus hard on the lips as he pulled the other's legs high above his shoulders.

Moony eagerly returned the kiss, and he would have been touching himself by that point if he wasn't handcuffed to the bed. He was done being prepared so he knew Padfoot was just teasing him now. Remus broke away from the kiss, panting heavily and looking at the other, bucking his hips upward again. "Fuck me, Padfoot. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow," he growled into the other's ear.

Certainly, Sirius thought, removing his finger from the other before replacing it with his cock, entering him slowly.

_The older Remus couldn't take it any more. He unzipped his trousers and stuck his hands in his boxers, beginning to slowly stroke himself. He leaned back into the chair, his eyes closing as he remembered that day._

A sharp intake of breath came from Remus who squeezed his eyes shut, only to open them again seconds later to look lovingly at Sirius, who was staring straight ahead, pressing farther and farther into his friend.

Then he pulled nearly all the way out and back in and out again, thrusting fast and hard and causing Remus to moan loudly, his cock twitching with anticipation. Sirius finally took the other's erection in his hand and began touching it quickly, groaning as he continued thrusting into the other.

Remus' hips rose to meet Sirius' thrusts and they went at it for a few more minutes, Sirius still stroking Remus, before Remus came all over Padfoot's hand. He blushed, but Sirius didn't seem to mind as he licked his fingers and gave a final thrust before coming inside of the other, groaning loudly.

_The grown Moony felt his muscles tighten and his back arched as he came as well, muttering Sirius' name under his breath. He quickly used his wand to clean himself up, redoing his trousers and acting as though nothing had happened as he wiped at his tear-strained cheeks._

Remus watched the other come, thinking about how nice he looked as he did so. He smiled slightly as Sirius didn't pull out of him and instead collapsed on top of him, sweat pouring off his face.

Just then, Remus thought he heard a girl's giggling and a familiar laugh. Seconds later, the dormitory door was thrown open and a shriek came from a girl's lips and Remus looked past Sirius just in time to see a wave of red hair running away. James stood in the door way and shook his head. "I always knew something was going on between you two," he said before leaving and closing the door again.

A glint of happiness passed through Sirius' eyes. He made Lily run away from James and had his best friend notice him again, just as he had planned. Plus he had gotten a great shag out of it. He turned back to Remus, whose cheeks were now crimson and it looked as though he were going to cry.

"You... didn't lock the door?" Remus asked feebly, frowning before leaning up to kiss Sirius on the lips again.

_The tears finally stopped falling on the older Moony's face and he snapped the photo album shut, knowing it had been a stupid idea to look at it in the first place. He closed his eyes sadly and continued to remember the fun times he had once had. Remus stayed alone, waiting to change into a werewolf once again._


End file.
